The present invention relates generally to material dispensing devices and more particularly to a safety closure means on a dispensing type closure.
Dispensing closures for use on containers are well known in the prior art. Two examples of such closures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,495 issued to Edwin D. O'Brian and Re 29793 issued to Harold T. Pehr. As shown in these two patents, numerous attempts have been made to provide a closure apparatus which will effectively dispense material from the container.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a simple but effective means of sealing and locking a pivoted releasable closure member mounted on a container top portion. Another object of the invention is to provide a closure member which may be easily released as desired while at the same time effectively securing the closure member to the top portion. Another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing closure member with a sealing means to prevent leakage of material from the container during storage or shipping. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.